Secrets
by AceReporter22
Summary: A/U: Rory left Chilton after her sophomore year. No one knew where she went except her fraternal twin Paris, her mom and step-dad Luke and of course the rest of her family. Now she's back. What happened while she was away? Where did she go? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS THE NEW VERSION.....HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I CHANGED ABOUT PARIS…IT MAKES IT MORE AU BUT I LIKE IT BETTER...AND PLEASE REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW THAT YOU LIKED IT...OR DISLIKED IT...EITHER ONE ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!**

**OK SO WHEN I POSTED THE NEW STUFF SOMETHING GOT SCREWED UP AND THE FIRST CHAPTER STAYED THE SAME…SO THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER ONE I WANTED TO POST…SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU WITH ONE THING ABOUT PARIS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THEN SOMETHING COMPLETELY OPPOSITE IN THE NEXT…HOPE YOU LIKE THE ACTUAL UPDATE OF CHAPTER ONE…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

It had been a year since I left Chilton. No one knew where I went. No one knew why. If they knew, I highly doubt that they would believe it. Now that I'm back, it all seems different. The halls seem drearier, the classrooms less inviting then they had been before.

Even the people seemed meaner, if that was even possible. There were whispers as I passed. I was sure that there were a dozen rumors going around about why I left and why I was back. I heard some of them in passing. I laughed, apparently, I had killed my neighbor because he stole my book. That I went to jail and now the only reason I was out is because I slept with the warden. I couldn't wait to tell Paris that one. Okay so she knew, but she is my best friend and my fraternal twin, so of course she knew. Plus she had gone with me.

There were other rumors that Paris and I were lovers and decided to runaway and we had made it a year when our parents found us and forced us to come home and to separate. Which is proof of how little the kids at Chilton actually knew us. They didn't even know that we were twins. They didn't even put it together that we had the same last name.

Tristan had gotten to me the second I had walked into the door and he tried to get me to go out with him, again. I wanted to shout and him and tell him everything just to make him go away, but the little voice in the back of head stopped me. I had to keep a low profile here. No one could know that I was Lorelai Hayden heiress to the Hayden and Gilmore fortunes.

During the year we were gone I changed, in more ways than one. For one I was no longer the shy bookworm. I took risks, got in trouble at the school I went to when I was gone. I did things some people here never though I had even heard of before.

They have no idea who I am. Every year at Chilton, I put on this mask and hide my true self. But every summer when me and Paris blow town for Switzerland, I become Lorelai the heiress.

I have a whole different life there, a boyfriend, great friends and people who look up to me and envy me. Our Dad may not be at the house ever but when he is, there are moments when it seems like he actually cares.

Anyway enough about that, we were back at Chilton and it was killing me. I missed Switzerland, I missed Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph. After spending a year there, it wasn't the same without them anymore. I am just glad that I had Paris with me. We put some of our books in our lockers before we headed to our first class.

"So have you talked to him yet today?" Paris whispered as we walked down the hallway ignoring the stares of all of our classmates. I sighed and played with my necklace I had hidden under my sweater.

"Not yet. But I think that he is kind busy." I whispered back before tucking my necklace back in my sweater.

"Right, right. But still I would think that he would try to send you at least something, you know to-" she was interrupted by Tristan.

"Hey Mar, miss me when you were gone?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. Paris and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Never in a million years." I said pushing past him into Mr. Medina's classroom. Paris was not far behind and quickly took the seat next me to keep Tristan from taking it. Tristan smirked at us before he sat down across the classroom. Mr. Medina sat on the desk in the front of the class and smiled at me and Paris.

"Ahh, welcome back every one. Rory, Paris, good to see you both back." He smiled. We nodded at him and gave a small smile.

"Alright well let's get right into it. I am happy to announce that ten students have been chosen to study abroad for six months. They will be living with host families and be attending the local prep school. This decision was made on your grades from the past year and you behavior as well. I am happy to announce that four of the students going are in this classroom." He said. This got mine and Paris's attention, we looked at each other and smiled. We both knew that the other was thinking that it would be cool if we could be chosen.

"The following students will be leaving on the 26th of this month, your parents have already been contacted and they have all given their consent. The four students are Paris and Rory Gilmore, Brad Peterson, and Tristan DuGrey." Mr. Medina announced. Paris and I gave a little scream and smiled bright when our names were called but then our smiles faded when we heard Tristan's name be called. We looked over at Tristan and he gave us a satisfied smile. We rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Now the four of you might notice that I didn't say where you were going. I've been saving that part for last," he said getting our attention once again, "The four of you, will spend the next six months in Geneva, Switzerland." He told us with a smile on his face. Me and Paris gave a squeak that to any other person would sound like an excited one but to us it wasn't. I looked at Paris with wide, worried eyes. She took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Luckily, at that moment the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. I made a move for the door when Mr. Medina's voice held me back.

"I would like the four students to stay after to get some information from me please. Thank you, have a good day." I sighed and stayed in my seat. Paris sighed along with me and still held onto my hand as if to keep me from bolting out the door.

"Alright well I hope you are all excited to be going on this trip. It will be a great experience for you all." He said standing up and walking around his desk to pick up four packets. He handed Paris two packets that had our names on them. She took them both and didn't bother opening them.

"There are two families that will be hosting you, the information is in your packets. Paris and Rory will be staying at one host house and Tristan and Brad will be at the other. Now all the information you will need about the trip are in your packets. If you have any other questions, my office door is open. Or you can have your parents give me a call, my number is in there as well. We will have a meeting when the time gets closer for you to leave. But for now that is it, you may leave." He said smiling at us. Paris and I shot out of that classroom so fast. I leaned up against the wall just outside of the classroom. Paris was in front of me. I was about to say something when Tristan came up next to us.

"So Mar, you and me in Switzerland. This should be fun." He said smirking. I was about to say something when a thought crossed my mind. _'Logan, Colin, and Finn finally get to meet him. And maybe they'll kick his ass.'_ That thought gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling. I looked at Paris and I could see she was thinking the same thing. Tristan was looking at us funny.

"Day dreaming about me again?" he smiled. I stood up straight and took a small step closer to him. Paris had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"You're right. I have been daydreaming." I said in a voice that I hadn't used since I left Switzerland, "But it certainly wasn't about you." I said giving him a look that was a side of me he didn't know and should probably fear. I pushed past him and walked towards the girls bathroom. Paris laughed and followed me. As soon I was in the bathroom I lost my cool. I started hyperventilating and sweating. Paris quickly checked the stalls before shoving the doorstopper under the door. She rubbed my back and took out her cell phone. It rang twice before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey it's me." Paris said.

"_I'm on my way. Tell her to hang on. Five minutes tops."_ The other person on the other side said.

"Okay." Paris said hanging up the phone.

"Mom's on her way Rory. It'll be fine, I promise." She said to me soothingly. I took a deep breath and gave her a hug.

"I'm excited to be going back but-" I started.

"You don't want our secret to be revealed. I understand the stakes, but I'll be there by your side the whole time. Don't worry. Now come on by the time we get to the office Mom will be there." Paris said taking the doorstopper out from under the door and ushering me out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the office. We made it to the office without another run in with Tristan and I was glad cause if I were to have seen him then I would probably let him have it.

Mom was waiting in the office when we got there. So was the nurse and the headmaster.

"Hello Paris, Rory. Your mother tells us that you and Paris aren't feeling well." Headmaster Charleston said to us.

"That's right sir. I think it was something we ate." Paris said putting a hand on her stomach pretending it hurt.

"Well alright I see no point in making you girls stay. Mrs. Danes you may take them home as long as you sign them out." He said signaling to the nurse to get him the sign out sheet.

"No problem." Mom said as she signed us out. Mom handed the sign out sheet back to the nurse.

"Yes well, I hope that you two get well soon." He said.

"Thank you sir." Paris said as we left the office. Once we were in the car mom looked at me.

"You okay kid?" she asked me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yeah just a little afraid of how everyone will react. Don't get me wrong I _love_ my life over there and I love Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph. But I love my quiet little life here too. I don't want that to change." I told them.

"I know kid but lots of stuff changed since last year. And we dealt with it didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just scared is all." I said leaning onto Paris' shoulder.

"Alright well let's get us home and then we can go to Luke's and get something to eat. Then we can make a call to Geneva. How about that?" I smiled and she started up the car and we made our way out of the parking lot.

"I'd rather make the call to Geneva first." I said smiling.

"Okay well then what are you waiting for? Call, you know you want to." Paris teased. I sat up and whipped out my phone. It read _'Two Voicemails'_. I quickly dialed my voicemail and a familiar voice came over the speaker and into my ear. I smiled.

"_Hey Ace I know it's your first day of school so I wanted to wish you luck. We all miss you over here and I can't wait for Christmas break. I love you and miss you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I love you. Talk to you soon. Bye."_ I smiled and pressed the save button on my phone. The next message was Finn, Colin and Steph all calling at the same time and then fighting over the phone until there was a crash noise and then the line went dead. I played the message out loud for Mom and Paris and they both laughed. I dialed Logan's number and it rang twice before he answered.

"_Hey Ace, did you get my message?"_ he asked me.

"Yeah I did. I love you too. And I'm counting the days too." I said doing the math quickly in my head. 25 days. I smiled bright.

"_102 days and counting Ace."_ He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I gave a little chuckle.

"Try 25." I said smiling finally getting excited about going again. Paris and mom both smiled at me when they saw me smile.

"_25? Ace what's goin on? You're coming back?"_ he said sounding excited. My smile faltered a bit but Paris grabbed my free hand.

"Yeah. Well me and Paris were in homeroom when the teacher announced that there were ten students that were going to get to study abroad. Well me and Paris were chosen to go. And guess where we are studying." I said to him. All I heard was silence.

"_So Chilton is coming to ou-my school?"_ he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"_How do you feel about that?"_ he asked me.

"I'll let you know when I know." I said giving a light chuckle. I heard him chuckle.

"_Well are you excited to come back?"_ he asked me.

"Yes I am I'm just scared, that's all. I promise." I said. I heard him sigh.

"_Alright well do you want me to let the others know that you both are coming back, or do you want to tell them yourself?"_ He asked. A smile creped up on my face.

"Uh-oh I know that look." Paris said.

"Uh, hun, hold on a sec." I said.

"_Alright."_ He said laughing. I turned to Paris.

"Open our packets. See who our host family is." I said. Paris smiled and opened the packet on top, she laughed.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"We are staying with Huntz and family." Paris laughed. Mom laughed from the front seat.

"Babe we are apparently staying with you." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"_Alright, Mom probably had something to do with that. But do you want me to tell the guys or what?"_ he asked.

"No." I said, "I want them to be surprised. So don't even tell them that you know who is going to be staying with you just tell you that your mom is making you pick us up from the airport, or something." I said with a glint in my eye.

"_Alright well I gotta head out. I am meeting the gang for dinner. I'll tell them you and Paris said hi but nothing else. I promise."_ I laughed.

"Good. So I'll see you soon. Love you." I said.

"_Love you too, bye."_ He said as he hung up the phone. I now had a smile on my face I took my necklace out of my sweater and played with it. Paris saw me playing with it.

"You miss him don't you." I nodded.

"25 days Paris, 25 days." I said and she nodded understanding.

"Alright girls we are here and now I am hungry so let's go in." Mom said pulling up to Luke's and shutting off the car.

"Yum coffee, food." I said getting out of the car. We walked into Luke's. Luke was at the counter. He looked up when we walked in.

"Hey what's going on? I thought today was the first day of school." he said. We sat down at the counter and Luke put three large coffee cups in front of us without question.

"We did, we found out that me and Paris are going to Geneva for six months." I said taking a big gulp of the delicious beverage.

"What? Again? But we just got you both back from there." He said. I nodded. Okay so Luke knew too, but hey, he was our step-dad so of course he knew.

"Yeah I know but now Chilton is doing a study abroad program and me and Paris have been chosen to go and now everything is going to change. Again." I said finishing off my cup of coffee. Luke filled it up again without me even asking.

"Jeez Rory I'm sorry. Have you called Chris to let him know that you guys are going to be back in Geneva?" he asked us.

"No I didn't even think about it. He is in Prague for the next month anyways so he won't even be there when we get there." I said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah okay but you should still call him because if all of a sudden you guys run into him on the streets then he will get very mad and make a scene, you know he will kid." Mom said.

"Alright so we'll call him when we get home." I said.

"Okay I'm really hungry can I order now. Pleeeaaasssee?" Paris pleaded. We laughed.

"Yeah, okay I will whip up all of your favorites to go that way you can discuss all of this at home." He said going into the kitchen to fix our food.

After we had our food, we made it to the house and we watched movies for the rest of the day.

Later that night me and Paris went to our shared room. We shared the large downstairs bedroom. It was the master bedroom in the house but Mom let us take it when we first moved in because we wanted to share a room.

We got ready for bed quietly. After I was done, I took out a picture from my nightstand and sighed. I knew Paris was watching me so I put the picture away before I got all weepy. 25 days, just 25 days.

-----

21 days later we had decided it was time to look at our packets as we were going to have our final meeting later that night, before we left in four days.

"Okay so we know we are staying with Logan and that is pretty much it. Do you have a plan? Because everything will come out once we are over there. You won't be known as Rory Gilmore over there. You're Lorelai Hayden heiress to a butt load of money and things you'll never use. And I am Paris Hayden heiress to about the same amount of money and things I'll never use." Paris said as we were all on the living room floor. I sighed.

"Yeah I know. I think I am just gonna be who I am over there. I like who I am over there. And if the Chiltonites don't like it, then too bad." I said with a final sigh.

"Alright well then let's break out the Louis Viton luggage and all of your Geneva stuff." Mom said getting up. I smiled at Paris and we followed her down to the basement where we kept all of the stuff we brought to Geneva every year.

"Okay, now I am really excited to go." I said as I looked through all of my stuff.

"Me too. I missed everyone." Paris said holding up one of my shirts to her body.

"No you cannot have that." I said before she could ask. Mom laughed as she set up her sewing machine so she could make adjustments on our uniforms that we wore last year. Paris's head shot up and looked at me.

"Why not? It doesn't fit you anymore and it'll fit me." she said pouting.

"Fine, fine whatever." I said rolling my eyes with a smile. Paris smiled at me and tossed it into her pile of stuff.

"Thank you." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey what time is it?" I asked. Paris took her phone out of her pocket and gasped.

"Shit. 5:30 we have to go the meeting's at six." She said running up the stairs. Mom and I cursed under our breaths as we followed her up the stairs to throw on some shoes and a pair of jeans.

We were all out in the car in a matter of seconds. In my opinion, we reached the school in record time. We parked and went inside to the meeting room. Mr. Medina and most of the kids were already there.

"Ah, yes our last two students, come in. Have a seat." He said. We sat in the back.

"Alright so by now you have all paid for the trip and got all your information about who's house you are going to be at and the school and other thing like that, but this meeting is to give you all of your uniforms for school, your tickets, and a list of school rules to go over. Now if you will please form a line and we will get you your tickets, uniforms and school rules." He said we got up and went over to the line. I saw Tristan and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"God I can't wait for Logan to meet him." I said just loud enough for my mom and Paris to hear it. Mom had to cover her mouth to keep quiet. Paris just laughed a little.

"Sorry I just totally forgot. Oh, I would pay top dollar to see that meeting." Mom said picturing it in her head. I smiled.

"Yeah well I'll give Paris a camera and have her take a picture for you." I said smiling brighter.

"Don't tease mommy." She said. Both Paris and I laughed.

"Who said anything about teasing?" Paris said. I laughed again.

When we got to the front of the line Mr. Medina handed me and Paris an envelope with our tickets and school rules in it and a bag with a few sets of school uniforms in it. After all of the kids got their uniforms Mr. Medina began speaking again.

"Now I'm sure you've all noticed that you only have two sets of uniforms in your bags. You will all be getting the others when you get there. This is due to sizes. They wanted to be able to give you the right ones. If the ones in the bag don't fit don't worry we will take care of it when we get there. Any questions?" he asked. I looked around, no one spoke up.

"Good, so on to travel. We will be meeting at JFK, terminal 2, at 5:00pm sharp for our 7:30pm flight on Friday afternoon. This will give us enough time to go through security and maybe get a little dinner in us before our very long flight." He chuckled, "Your host families will pick us up at the airport at 9:30am and from there you are on your own until Monday morning when we will meet at the school to get our schedules and books. If you have uniform trouble tell your host family they will contact me or the headmaster there and we will sort it all out. If you have any questions for me stay, ask them, if not, I will see you all on Friday." He said dismissing us. We got up and headed out the classroom towards the parking lot.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically as we got in the car.

"Oh butt loads." Paris said back. We all laughed and headed towards Luke's to get something to eat. I smiled to myself and played with my necklace. Four days, until I saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday, Mom picked us up from school with the car packed with our stuff. Paris and I opened the back and put our book bags in our suitcases.

"Hey mom." We said in unison. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Well doesn't someone look happy." She said. I took my wallet and cell phone out of book bag and put it in my shoulder bag that had a few books in it for the plane.

"Oh yeah, she has been like this all day." Paris smiled at me.

"I am happy. It's now a mere amount of hours before I see Logan." I smiled. They laughed at me. We got into the car and drove off.

"Okay so I was thinking that we stop off and get something to eat and that will allow you both to change into comfy flying clothes." Mom said.

"Thank you. Oh did you get our bag with our change of clothes for the plane?" Paris asked.

"Yes, I did it's all there. Don't worry." She said as she pulled into a restaurant parking lot. We got out and mom pulled out a bag from the trunk and we all walked into the restaurant.

Once we were seated, Paris and I headed into the bathroom to change. Mom had packed us two matching black sweat suits and black ugg boots. A purple top for Paris and a blue one for me. I handed Paris her clothes and boots and we went into separate stalls to change.

"Hey Rory." Paris said from the stall next to me.

"Yes Paris?" I asked pulling on my jacket.

"I'm glad your happy." She said as I put my Chilton uniform and sneakers in the bag mom gave us.

"Me too Paris, me too. And I'll be even happier when we get there." I said coming out of the stall. Paris came out right after me and handed me her uniform and shoes to put in the bag.

"I bet. You've been looking at the picture long enough." She said smiling as she put her hair into a high ponytail. I smiled at her and nodded. I didn't do anything with my hair since it was already in two braids.

"Yeah well." I said.

"I know." She said giving me a hug.

"I am starving so we should go out there." I said turning to leave. Paris picked up the bag and followed me out. Mom was sitting at a table with three large coffees.

We ordered our food and we talked about our trip. Our food came quickly. Once we were finished, Mom paid the check.

"Hey guys ready to hit the road?" she asked looking at her watch and seeing that it said 3:45.

"Absolutely." I said with a big smile.

"Alright then let's go." She said standing up. We got in the car and started on our hour-long car trip to New York.

We made it to JFK with twenty minutes to spare. Mom parked the car and we started to unload our suitcases. Paris went and got a cart to put our suitcases and small carry on bag on. Once we had them on Paris and I grabbed our shoulder bags and we headed towards the terminal.

"Damn, he had to be here first." I said as I saw Tristan standing with Mr. Medina and a few other kids and their parents. He saw me coming and smiled.

"Great." Paris said rolling her eyes. Mr. Medina saw us and smiled.

"Ah good, Paris, Rory. We are still waiting for a few kids but until then you can check in right over there." Mr. Medina said pointing to a check in station the was near us outside.

"Thanks." Mom said as she pushed the cart over there.

"Oh good there is a bit of a line." I said crossing my arms. Paris and Mom started laughing.

"Oh this reminds me," Mom pulled a camera out of her pocket and handed it to Paris, "Don't forget to take a picture of his reaction. And you better email it to me." she said sternly. Paris and I laughed.

"Yes Mother." She said rolling her eyes.

We checked our bags and headed back towards the group. It looked like everyone was there.

"Alright well that is everyone. Now we have two hours before our flight so I suggest that you all get some dinner, but stay near the gate. We will all meet at the gate at 7:00. I will all let you say goodbye and then we will all head in." Mr. Medina said to us. Me and Paris turned and looked at Mom. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so much." she said hugging us both real tight.

"We're gonna miss you too." I said hugging her back.

"Yeah." Paris agreed.

"Call me the minute you get to Shira's house." She said to us.

"We will. Don't worry." Paris said.

"I want you both to call me every week. Okay? And I want you two to call me if you need anything. Even if it means it is 3 in the morning here. Okay?" she said.

"Okay Mom." Paris said.

"We promise." I said.

"And do you promise that you and Luke are going to come out there for Christmas?" I asked.

"Absolutely. He won't like leaving but he'll want to see the both of you." she said. She gave us another hug.

"Okay well it looks like everybody is heading inside. So I guess you better go." She said wiping a tear away.

"Yeah." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Be safe." She said.

"We will." Paris said.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mom said with a small smile. I gave a laugh.

"That's a short list." That made Paris and Mom laugh too.

"Ha-ha you're so funny. Alright one more hug and then you better go before I change my mind about letting you both go again so soon." She said hugging us again.

"Love you Mom." We said together.

"Love you both. Now get, cause I am serious about changing my mind." She said pushing us towards the door. We gave a little laugh before we backed away towards the door. We waved for as long as we could before we had to turn around and head in a different direction. I grabbed Paris' hand as we made our way towards the group waiting in the long line at the security checkpoint.

It took us about an hour to get through all of the security. Once we made it through we headed towards the closest gift shop nearest our gate. I was very upset to find Tristan was in there. Paris noticed too and we turned to leave but he saw us and headed our way before we could duck out.

"Hey Mary, Paris." He said saying Paris' name with distaste.

"What do you want Tristan?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Why you Mary, I thought you knew that." He said smirking. Paris and I rolled our eyes.

"Go away." I said as I pushed past him into the gift shop Paris not far behind.

"God I can't wait for Tristan to meet everyone in Geneva." I said as we looked at the magazines.

"They are going to kick his ass if he even looks at you." Paris laughed.

"I can't wait." I said with a big smile. She laughed. We picked out some snacks and a few magazines before we went to find a place to eat. We found a Panda Express that was right across from our gate and we sat down at one of the tables.

"So do you think Logan will be able to convince Finn to come to the airport if he doesn't know that you are coming?" Paris asked. I laughed.

"I have no clue. But I guess he'll think of something. That is if they don't already know." I said smiling.

"Do you think he told them?" she asked.

"Oh no, but I bet that at least one of them will be hosting some of the others and I'm sure Logan didn't tell Shira that it was a secret that I was coming. So they might already know." I told her. She nodded.

"That's true." She said.

"So what do you want? I don't wanna carry all of our stuff up there and I don't want to leave it unattended either, so tell me what you want and I'll get it." she said standing up.

"Uh, my usual is good." I said as I took out a book. Paris came back a few minutes later with our food. She placed my food and a cup in front of me.

"Thanks. What do you want?" I asked standing and grabbing both of our cups.

"Pepsi please." She said digging into her orange chicken. After I got back with our drinks we ate in silence.

Once it got close to seven we put away our books and quickly ate the rest of our food before going over to our gate where the rest of our class was waiting. Mr. Medina was checking off names as we all showed up. Paris and I got our names checked off and we went and sat down waiting to board the plane. I pulled out my laptop. I checked my emails. There was one from Logan, Colin, Stephanie and Finn. I opened Logan's first.

_Hey Ace, they know. Stephanie was going to host but her parents are going out of the country so they got switched but they still told Steph about it and she remembered where you went and she called Chris. Apparently you forgot to tell him that is was a surprise that you guys were coming. Well she went and told the boys so now they know. Sorry I tried. Love you see you at 9:30._

I laughed and turned to Paris.

"They know. Steph called Chris." I told her. Paris laughed.

"So much for our surprise. I probably have some emails from the guys yelling at me for not telling them huh?" She asked.

"Probably." I told her.

"I'll check them later." She said before going back to her book.

I opened the rest of my emails, they were all half yelling at me for not telling them that I was coming and the other half was telling me how excited they were that we were coming back. I laughed and showed them to Paris. She laughed.

I felt the seat next to me bounce as someone sat down.

"So Mar, why don't we join the mile high club." I sighed and closed my eyes. Paris gave him a dirty look. I turned to look at him with a small smile on my face. He looked a little shocked.

"I don't think that my boyfriend will like that very much." I said. He gave me a look.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? You've never mentioned a boyfriend before."

"Yeah well that's because I don't talk to you." I said turning back towards my computer.

"Well I don't think that you have a boyfriend. You're just saying that to make me go away." He said with a smirk.

"Oh I am, but it's also true. So did it work?" I asked.

"Did what work?" he asked with a smile.

"Did it make you go away?" I asked looking at him. He stopped smiling. Paris laughed. He opened up his mouth to say something but a voice came over the intercom.

"_Flight 240 to Geneva is now boarding."_

"Saved by the bell." I said closing up my laptop and putting it away. I took out my boarding pass, stood up, gathered my stuff and walked over with Paris to the line of people getting on the plane. We boarded the plane and found our seats. Luckily we were in the two-seat section and we were next to one another. We put our small suitcase with our change of clothes in the overhead and we took our seats. We put our other bags at our feet and took out a book as we waited for take off.

Seven and a half hours, a bad movie, and an uncomfortable sleep later we were only a half an hour away from Geneva.

"Hey, I'm going to go change." I told Paris as I stood up, took out the suitcase and headed towards the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I started to get changed. I changed into a pair of light, low, hip hugger jeans, a white midriff tank top and grey jacket that had blue and white stars on it. I put on my white keds and I redid my braids before I put on eyeliner, blue eye shadow that made my eyes pop and lip-gloss. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Logan was going to be floored. I reached up and played with the ring on the chain around my neck before tucking it back into my shirt. I put away all of my stuff before I exited the bathroom. I passed Tristan's seat and he whistled as I went passed. I ignored it and kept walking. I stayed standing as I got back to our seats.

"You look very cute." Paris said smiling as she got up grabbing the suitcase from me, "Hmm, I wonder who you are doing that for?" I hit her butt as she passed me for the bathroom, I sat down and smiled. After a few minutes she came back wearing a pair of dark jeans, a purple tank top and a purple paint splattered black jacket. She had re-done her hair and she too had put on a little eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She put the suitcase up and took her seat again. Just after she sat down the captain came over the intercom.

"_We are making our final decent into Geneva international. If you could please take your seats, lock your tray tables, and buckle your seatbelts we should be landing in a matter of moments. Thank you for flying with us today."_ I looked at Paris and smiled. I took her hand as we landed. Once we were on the ground I let go.

"God I hate landings." We both said together and then laughed. We pulled into the gate and the fasten seatbelts sign went off. I jumped up and grabbed my bag from my feet.

"Chilton kids, if you can't find your host family come find me." I heard Mr. Medina call out. Paris got our bag from the overhead and we headed out of the plane with Tristan, unfortunately behind us. We quickly walked down the tunnel to the main airport. I stopped and looked around.

"Rory!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I whipped my head around and saw Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph waving at me. I beamed and dropped my shoulder bag and ran to Logan. I ran into his arms and kissed him. He kissed me back and I felt my knees buckle. His arms tightened around my waist to keep me from falling. Even though it had only been a month an a half since I last kissed him it felt like it had been a lifetime ago. I didn't care who was watching, I kissed him as if it was the last thing I would do. After who knows how long we finally pulled away. I looked into his eyes and smiled bright.

"Hey." I said biting my lip.

"Hey Ace." He said back. He gave me anther kiss before we were pulled apart by Finn's voice.

"Alright, enough already. You missed each other we got it. Now can I please hug her?" he whined. We pulled apart laughing. I turned towards the others.

"Finny! I missed you too." I said giving him a hug.

"Nice to know you did love." He said. I gave him a light tap on his arm when I pulled away.

"Colin, looking as stuck up as ever." I said jokingly as I gave him a hug.

"And you Hayden are looking as…and I can't think of a mean thing to say right now. I'll have to owe you one." He laughed. I gave him a laugh before turning to Steph.

"Stephie! God I missed you." I said giving her a hug.

"I missed you too Ror. I have so much to tell you." she said.

"Well you can tell me on the way to Logan's." I said. I noticed Paris wasn't with us. I spotted her walking our way carrying my bag as well. When she reached us I took it from her.

"Hey guys." She said giving them all hugs.

"Hayden." Colin said as he hugged her.

"McCrae." Paris said back. "Sorry I had to fill Mr. Medina in on a few things. Apparently Headmaster Charleston never informed him about us and all the press we would have to deal with." she said. I made a face.

"Great, well whatever we'll deal with that when we get to it. Now let me see the picture cause I know you got it, he was right next to you." I said excitedly. Everyone around us looked a little confused.

"Mom wanted me to take a picture of Tristan's reaction to Rory and Logan." Paris told them. I saw Logan clench his jaw. I walked up to him and kissed him again.

"You can kick his ass later, when we aren't surrounded by a bunch of people. Okay?" Paris and Steph laughed.

"Fine." He said kissing me again and putting one arm around my waist. I turned in his arms and walked back to Paris forcing Logan to go with me. She took out the camera again and showed me the picture. I laughed.

"Mom is going to love that." I said. She put away the camera and I turned and looked around, I saw Tristan close by looking at us, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I frowned and looked at Logan.

"You didn't bring her?" I pouted. He smiled.

"I did, she's with mom. They had to go to the bathroom they should be back soon." He said giving me another kiss.

"We're right here Rory dear." Shira Huntzburger said walking up with a blonde haired, blue-eyed baby girl who looked like an exact copy of me and Logan on her hip. I smiled and went over to her. I took the baby from Shira after giving her a hello kiss. I kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

"Hey Ella, did you miss mommy?" I asked kissing her again. She clung onto me, buried her head in my shirt, and made a little noise. I smiled. I looked up when I heard someone gasp. The gossip twins of Chilton were standing in hearing distance of me and Ella. They hurried off. I turned towards Paris.

"Well everyone in Chilton now knows." I said with a small smile.

"Who let those two on this trip?" Paris asked. I laughed walking over to her and Logan. Paris bent down and kissed Ella.

"Hey Ella." she said rubbing her cheek. Ella gave a little smile and buried her face in closer to my chest. I smiled at Paris.

"She's getting so big." Paris said. I nodded then I quickly turned towards Logan.

"Please tell me I didn't miss anything monumental." I said worried. He laughed and put his hand on my back.

"No nothing since I last talked to you about her." he said. I sighed.

"Good." I said smiling at him.

"Well as much as I hate to break up this reunion, but I see the paparazzi crowd has gotten bigger so I think we should get out of here before it gets too crazy." Colin said.

"Yes I have to agree. I'll call Frank and have him bring the car around." Shira said handing the diaper bag she had to Logan and pulling out her cell.

"Alright but we still have to get our luggage." I said.

"Well let's make our way over there." Logan said as he put his hand on the lower part of my back leading me towards the luggage claim. I held Ella closer to me as we made our way through the sea of people.

We reached the luggage claim and our luggage hadn't come in yet.

"Uh, hey I'm going to head to the bathroom real fast, I've been on a plane for eight hours and well airplane bathrooms are gross." I said to them.

"Yeah I'll go with you." Paris said.

"Me too." Steph said.

"Alright. You want me to take her?" Logan asked reaching for Ella. I turned her away.

"No. It's ok. I wanna take her. I haven't seen her in over a month. I wanna take her." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I get it. Okay hurry back." I kissed him again and Steph, Paris and I made our way towards the nearest bathroom. I bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh I'm-oh it's you." I said when I saw it was Tristan. He looked at me and then at Ella.

"You never told me you had a daughter." He said. I rolled my eyes and carefully shifted the now sleeping Ella to my other side.

"Once again Tristan we don't talk. And why would I tell you? The only ones who know are my friends here and my family. Well and the press here but they don't count." I said getting annoyed.

"Okay then why does Paris know?" he asked looking over at Paris. She and Steph scoffed.

"And that shows how little you really know me Tristan." I said rolling my eyes. He looked confused.

"Paris. Is. My. Twin." I said slowly. "God, we have the same last name and the same birthday. How thick can you get?" He looked shocked.

"I didn't know that. And why did that one guy call you both Hayden?" he asked. I sighed getting angry.

"He called me Hayden cause that is our last name. My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and Paris' full name is Paris Victoria Gilmore-Hayden. Our father owns the other half of the newspapers and entertainment groups that my boyfriend's father doesn't own. I'm sure you've heard of the Huntzburgers. And my daughter Lorelai or Ella here, is going to inherit both of those companies one day." He looked like a fish out of water. I took that opportunity to walk away. We made it into the bathroom without any further incident. Steph and Paris checked the stalls before busting up laughing.

"That was great Rory. He's probably still out there looking like an idiot." Steph said cracking up. I smiled a bit as I walked over to the baby changer. I pulled it down and carefully laid Ella in it.

"Yeah, but I bet we haven't seen the last of him. He is going to have more questions before the end of this trip." I said looking down at my daughter. The girls came up from behind me.

"She cried a lot while you were gone. I know that's gonna make you cry but she missed her mommy." Steph said. I started to tear up and I started to stroke Ella's hair.

"Logan hasn't let her out of his sight either. He actually brought her to school on the first day, but that got a little crazy so Shira has been taking her and she will bring her at lunch. After school she would be there to let Logan take care of her." she told me. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I missed her too Steph." I lightly kissed Ella's cheek before I turned and wiped my tears.

"Yeah she has a picture of the three of them that she has been staring at every night. She's been even using it as a bookmark." Paris told Steph.

"Hey watch her I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said going into the stalls.

After we left the bathroom and made it back to the rest of the group our luggage was already there.

"Hey you got the luggage." I said as we walked up to them.

"Yeah now let's get out of here." Logan said. I handed Paris my bag.

"Hey can you get my sunglasses out of there for me?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, but only cause you are holding the baby, who you haven't seen in a month." she said getting them out and handing them to me.

"Thank you." I said putting them on before I took my bag back.

We headed out the doors and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi. Logan guided me through them to the car. I held Ella closer to my body causing her to wake up. She started to fuss and I held her tighter. We finally made it into the limo.

No one spoke on the way to the house. I just sat snuggled up next Logan with Ella on both of our laps. I smiled as I watched Logan tickle her making her laugh. I was glad I was back, even if that ment dealing with the paparazzi again.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the house Shira had to leave to go plan some fancy thing that was going to happen in a week. We all went inside. Finn, Colin and Logan carried our luggage up to Logan's and one of the guest rooms.

After my stuff was in Logan's room and we had all relaxed on the couch in the living room, I finally let Paris hold Ella. She had been asking me since we had left the airport to hold her but I wouldn't give her up.

I was snuggled next to Logan on the couch when I suddenly sat up.

"Holy crap, I forgot to call Mom." I said leaning over Logan to get to the phone. I grabbed it then settled on Logan's lap, straddling and facing him. I heard his breath hitch and I gave him a smirk.

Paris turned on the floor and looked back at me.

"You didn't call her? Oooh she's gonna kill you." Paris said to me. I dialed the number and turned and looked at Paris.

"I know. I'll just tell her that it took longer to get home than we thought, or something." I said as the phone rang. It rang for a while before someone picked up.

"_Hello."_ A groggy voice said coming over the line.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"_Rory is that you?"_ Mom asked, I heard her sit up in bed.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call earlier. It took longer getting to Logan's from the airport than we thought, the paparazzi were going crazy." I said.

"_Fine. As long as you are all okay." _Mom said as I heard the coffee machine come on.

"Yeah we are, Ella has gotten so big Mom." I said smiling at Logan who smiled up at me.

"_I bet, has she started crawling yet?"_ she asked. I looked down at Logan.

"Has she started crawling?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No but she does kinda rock herself back and forth on her hands and knees though." He said. I smiled.

"Did you hear that Mom?" I said into the phone.

"_Yeah, that means she is going to start crawling soon so watch her and have the video camera with you at all times. I bet you will see her start within the week." _Mom said.

"Really?" I said smiling.

"_Yeah. So if Shira and Logan have left any baby proofing till her crawling you better finish it now cause once she starts to crawl there is no telling what she will get into."_ Mom said. I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Paris and Ella playing on the floor.

"I'll ask Logan about that later. Thanks Mom." I said.

"_No problem kid."_ She yawned.

"I'll let you go, you still have a few hours before work." I said looking at the clock on the TV.

"_Alright. We'll I love you, tell Paris I love her too and I miss you both. Give Ella a kiss from her Gramma." _Mom said.

"I will. Love you too. Bye Mom."

"_Bye kid."_ She said before she hung up the phone. I put the phone back and climbed off his lap and sat next to him again.

"Paris, Mom says hi and she loves you and misses you." I said. She smiled.

"What were so excited about Ace." Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, Mom said that she thinks that Ella is going to start crawling this week and to get the video camera ready." I told them all. Logan smiled. We all turned our attention to Ella for the rest of the night but all she did was some more rocking.

----

The rest of the weekend was spent inside, due to the fact that there were like thirty or more paparazzi outside the gates waiting for us if we went anywhere. Finn, Colin and Steph stayed with us for the weekend.

----

On Monday morning I had a hard time giving Ella up. Colin, Finn, Steph, Paris and Logan were all watching me tear up as I tried to give her to Shira.

"And you promise to bring her to school at lunch?" I said holding tight to Ella.

"Yes I promise. You know Logan was like this on the first day he left her with me. But as I told him it'll only be for a couple of hours and then you get to be with her again." she said taking Ella from me. I bit my lip and turned and hugged Logan.

"Lets go before I change my mind about going to school today." I said as I took my bag from Steph and headed out the door. I heard them all follow behind me and we all climbed into the car. Logan sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

----

When we reached the school we saw that there were twice as many paparazzi as there were at Logan's. I saw the Chiltonites on the other side of the paparazzi. Oh well, they had to find out sometime, and Madeline and Louise already knew about Ella so they knew something was up.

I put on my sunglasses and we got out of the limo. When the paparazzi saw me and Paris, they went nuts. Logan pulled me into his body as he directed me through the sea of cameras. When we reached the other side the chiltonites were looking at us dumbfounded. One of them came up to us, it was Madeline.

"What was that all about?" she asked us.

"Oh that, it was nothing really. We dealt with that every-day last year." I said.

"So you guys did come here last year. But why were they so excited to see you all. Is it because of your friends here?" she said smiling at Logan. I went to open my mouth but Logan beat me to it.

"Yes and no. Mostly me, Rory and Paris but, its probably because of Rory and Paris." he said. Madeline looked confused.

"I don't understand." she said.

"We're Haydens Madeline. You know as in Hayden publishing and Hayden entertainment." I said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're Lorelai and Paris Hayden, but I thought your name was Gilmore." Louise said walking up to us.

"We are Gilmores Louise. Our mom's high school boy-friend was a Hayden. And she is a Gilmore, as in Gilmore group, Gilmore." Paris explained. Everyone around us looked shocked. We gave them all a smile and walked into the school were Mr. Medina was handing out our schedules and our books.

"Hello Miss Hayden."

"Hi Mr. Medina. I am sorry that Headmaster Charleston didn't tell you about the press that we would have to handle here." I apologized.

"It's fine Miss Hayden. Here is your schedule and all of the books you will need. All of the Chilton kids have the same schedules as their host families so it will be easier on you all. Although I'm sure that you and Paris know your way around." he said handing Paris her schedule.

After we got our schedules and books we headed towards Logan's locker.

"Please tell me all of you have the same schedule." I said leaning against the lockers after putting most of my new books in.

"You bet love." Finn said.

"Yay." I said.

"So are we ready to go or what?" Colin said.

"Absolutely." Paris said. We all headed towards class. We walked into class and I was very upset to find Tristan sitting in the back of the classroom. He looked at me but didn't smile.

"Oh how fun, Tristan." Paris said when she saw him.

"That's him?" Logan said. He, Colin and Finn were already heading in his direction before I could stop them.

"Oh this is not good." Steph said.

"Definitely not good." I said as we made our way over there to stop anything from getting out of hand. We reached them just as Logan grabbed Tristan's shirt lifting him out of his chair.

"Logan stop." I said trying to get him to release his grip.

"No way Rory he has harassed you for the past two years there is no way I am going to let him get away with it. Plus you promised I could hit him."

"True I did but I said when people aren't around. Look around there is almost a full class here." I said. He looked around and saw that there were kids staring at him. He looked back at Tristan and let him go.

"You so much as look at her in a way I don't like you are so dead." He said before he walked back to the front of the class and took his seat.

Colin and Finn followed him and took the seats behind him. I went to follow them but was stopped when Tristan said something.

"This isn't you Mary. He is all wrong for you. You hate the socialite life." Steph, Paris and I turned back and looked at him. I walked up close to him.

"No Tristan, you are wrong. I love Logan and he is the best guy in the world for me, you should see him with my daughter, _his_ daughter. And I do love this life, I may hate the fact that I never see my Dad when I am here, and when I do get to see him, it's almost as if he wasn't even there. The fact that my grandparents have planned out every aspect in my life, which according to them does not include my daughter. I love the fact that my daughter will never be denied anything in life. She can have it all if she wants. And once again Tristan, this shows how much you actually know me and pay attention to me, I was miserable in Hartford without them all, they have been with me through thick and thin. I couldn't ask for better friends. And you, all you want from me is to hook up with me so you can prove to all of your friends back in Hartford that you can't be resisted. So do yourself a favor, before you get the crap kicked out of you, just stay away from me." I said before turning and walking away. Paris and Steph followed me. Everyone in the class looked floored. Logan smirked at me and pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I heard a few wolf whistles and I knew they came from Colin and Finn. We laughed as we pulled away.

A few minutes later the teacher came into the class. He took one look at me and Logan and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Hayden I see you have returned. Welcome back. You too Miss Hayden." he said placing his things on his desk before continuing, "And I see you, Miss Rory Hayden, and Mr. Huntzburger are back to your old ways. But I will have none of that this year. So if you would kindly return to your own seat I have a class to start." I smiled at him before kissing Logan again before getting up and sitting down in the seat next to him.

"Alright now that we are in our proper seats. We can start by introducing some of the students that are here from Chilton Prep Academy. Rory and Paris Hayden, who you all know and Tristan DuGrey." There was a small clap for us.

The rest of the day went fairly well, there were only a few more run-ins with Tristan but nothing major.

Shira took us out to lunch with Ella. The rest of our classes were good minus the fact that now the gossip girls of Chilton were trying to suck up to us.

After school we met Shira at the front were she handed me Ella, then took the smaller car to her fancy party planning. On the way home my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Rory it's your grandmother."_ I winced. Everyone in the limo looked at me strangely.

"Hi grandma." They knew why I had winced.

"_I heard that you are back in Geneva, for another semester."_ I heard the anger in her voice.

"Yeah I am. Chilton is doing a study abroad program here and I was chosen to go."

"_I see. And are you in contact with Logan and the child?"_ I heard hate in her voice.

"Her name is Ella. And yes I have been in contact with them, Chilton arranged me to stay with the Huntzburgers." I said.

"_Why on earth would they do something like that?"_ she said.

"I have no clue. But I'm staying with them no matter what you do because Chris isn't home. He is in London for the next six months opening a new paper."

"_Oh, well I guess it's fine then but you know our deal Rory."_ I went to open my mouth to respond but the line went dead. I closed my phone and put it back in my purse. I looked up at the rest of the people in the limo. They were looking at me.

"What did Emily want?" Logan asked. I took his hand.

"Well she wanted to remind me of our deal and wanted to let me know that she wasn't happy that I was staying with you and 'the child' as she so gently put it." I said sighing and taking Ella from Logan. I held her close and kissed her head.

"You know I never did tell you how ridiculous the deal you made with Emily was." Stephanie said.

"I know it is Steph." I said.

"I can't believe that she threatened to take Ella away if you brought her back to Hartford. I mean that is ridiculous. She's your daughter you shouldn't be separated from her. It's just wrong. Every daughter should be with their mother." Steph ranted.

"I know Steph but it is only until senior year is over. Then the threat expires and she can't stop them from coming. I mean Logan is going to Yale. And isn't Mitchum only in Europe for the next year anyways?" I directed the last part at Logan.

"Yeah, Mom and I are moving back to Hartford at the end of the school year, which means that Ella is coming with us." Logan said.

"Why does grandma have such a problem with it?" Paris asked.

"I have no clue all I know is that when I turn 18 and I am out of high school she can't do a god dammed thing to stop me from keeping her in Hartford." I said hugging Ella. They all nodded at me agreeing. I looked at them all then back at my daughter.

"You know, she hasn't even seen her and she already has decided that she doesn't like her." I sighed with tears in my eyes.

Before they could say anything I climbed out of the limo handing Logan Ella as I went into the house. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I stopped in the front entrance hall. I felt a hand on my waist.

"Hey Ace, it's ok." Logan said turning me around. I looked at him through my tears.

"No Logan it's not. I missed you all so much. I don't wanna have to wait until summer to see you or Ella again. I hate that she is keeping us apart. I hate it." I sobbed into Logan's shirt.

"I hate it too but I promise you that everything will be okay. You'll see." He whispered into my ear as he held me close. I sobbed harder and buried my face deeper into his chest.

After my tears dried I pulled away from Logan and looked around noticing that Ella wasn't with him.

"Where's Ella?" I asked him.

"Well I thought that you could use some alone time so I told Steph, Paris and the boys to take care of her until one of us called." He said kissing my temple. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to take advantage of this alone time?" I said biting my lip. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I bet this is going to be one of the only times we truly get to be alone for a long time." He said smiling back at me. I pulled on his tie and kissed him. We only pulled apart when we needed air.

"Let's take this upstairs." I said out of breath. He nodded and we both raced up the steps.

Once we got to the second floor and were in his room, I turned around and pulled him to me kissing him deeply. He backed me up until my back hit his now closed bedroom door. I moaned as he kissed the spot on my neck that he knew would drive me crazy. My hands were in his hair as I pressed him closer to my neck. He pulled a bit away from me.

"I love you Rory." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you Logan." I replied. He began kissing me again. This kiss was softer, but if possible even more passionate. We started to remove each others clothes slowly. After my shirt was off he looked down at the ring on my neck.

"I never take it off." I told him. He looked up at me and kissed me again. We slowly made our way back towards his bed. We fell back on it in a tangle of limbs.

Soon he was inside me and he was whispering I love you into my hair. We reached our climax together and he collapsed next to me on the bed.

He pulled my body close to him and kissed the side of my neck. We didn't say anything after that. We had said all we needed to say. I reached up and clasped my hand around the ring on my neck. I fell asleep feeling the happiest I had in months. I was back with my fiancé and daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since Paris and I arrived in Geneva. It was getting closer and closer to our last day. I couldn't believe how fast time had gone. It seemed like we had only been here for a few weeks, rather than a few months.

Ella had started crawling a few weeks after we got there, I couldn't believe how fast she was growing. A few weeks later Paris and I turned 18. Mom and Luke visited for Thanksgiving and got to see Ella pull herself up for the first time. When they visited on Christmas, Ella was walking.

Now it was two days before Ella's 1st birthday and four days before Paris and I had to leave again. I could barley stand it. I hardly ever let anyone take Ella anymore, only really Shira and that was because of school. I wouldn't even let Logan take her from me, I just held her as much as I could. Everyone understood why though and didn't fight me when I said no. I wasn't going to see her for five months. I was going to miss so much and I wanted to see all I could before I went. It wouldn't be enough though. I didn't want to miss a single second of her life.

Friday was our last day of school. We took our mid-terms and turned in our books. Mr. Medina gave us our plane tickets as we handed in our books. Our flight was on Monday morning at 10am. I didn't want to leave.

Saturday was Ella's birthday, we had a little party. We put her in a little hat and got her a cake. She had more fun playing with it than she did eating it.

I smiled as I watched her play with it. Logan came up from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him.

"I can't believe that she is one already." I said as we watched her and Finn play with her cake.

"I know. It's seems just yesterday you were throwing ice chips at me and the nurses, with your mother laughing hysterically in the delivery room." Logan said kissing the side of my neck. I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah well it's tradition. Every Gilmore Girl is required to pelt the nurses in the delivery room with ice chips." I said with a smile.

"I know. Just like it is tradition that you woke up our daughter at 2:17 this morning to tell her the story of her birth." He said into my ear. I smiled as I remembered the story I told her this morning.

----

I looked up at the clock. 2:15. I climbed out of bed and walked over to Ella's crib and picked her up. She slowly stirred as I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. I made sure she was awake as I started the Gilmore Girl birthday tradition.

"Happy birthday, little girl." I whispered to her. She made a little noise back.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up. One year old." She made another noise at me as she stared up at me in wonder.

"I bet to you it's slow but trust me, it's fast. So what do you think of your life so far?" she made a gurgle.

"Any complaints?" she made a face and grabbed at the air.

"All right, I'll start working on that." I said smiling down at her. She made another gurgle and started to play with her hair.

"Do you look older? Oh yeah. You walk into Denny's before five, you've got yourself a discount missy." I smiled and tickled her tummy she giggled at me.

"So you know what I think?" I said. She looked up at me like she was waiting for my answer.

"I think you are a great, cool kid and the best friend a girl could have. And no matter what anyone tries to tell you. I will always love you and I will always fight for you." I said pushing her blonde bangs out of her bright blue eyes. She laid her head on my chest.

"And it's hard to believe that at exactly 2:17am, many moons ago I was lying in a hospital bed in a little different position than I am now, only I had a huge, fat stomach and big, fat ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor on leave." Ella looked back up at me.

"And there I was in labor. And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more like trying to push a desk though a key hole." Ella looked up at me in wonder. I heard a chuckle from the direction of the bed. I looked over and Logan was propped up on one elbow watching me tell Ella the story. He didn't say anything and I knew he didn't want to interrupt. I turned back to Ella who was clinging on to my shirt as she sat in my lap.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors your dad and Gramma. I assumed, just as Gramma had, that there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me. But there wasn't. But it sure was fun to pelt the nurses and your dad with them. Gramma thought that was funny and even helped a little too." I smiled down at Ella. She made another gurgle as her grip on my shirt became tighter.

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was screaming and swearing. When all of a sudden I hear this cry. Everyone in the room shuts up as they hear you cry. I thought I was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Then the doctor says 'It's a girl' and I started to cry. When they handed you to me I knew my life would never be the same. You were perfect." I told her.

"Your daddy and Gramma were crying too when they handed you to me. I took one look at you and knew what your name was. Gramma cried even harder when I said it out loud." I said pushing back her hair again.

"You know what Gramma said next. That this is a day I get to hang over your head for the rest of your life. We all laughed. After that they took you to where all the other babies slept and I got to go to sleep after 27 long hours of labor. And yes I will hang this over your head for the rest of your life, so be prepared." I warned her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I kissed her on the head and stood up again. I carried her back over to the crib and set her down.

"It's your birthday little girl. I hope your happy and I'll work on the air thing. I love you. Sleep tight." I say as I kissed her one last time before I went over and crawled back in bed with Logan. He was still awake as I laid down facing him. He didn't say anything again just kissed me and pulled me close and we both fell asleep.

----

I smiled.

"Yeah Mom will be happy to know that I am keeping the tradition alive." I told him. We both laughed as Ella threw a piece of cake into Finn's face. She started laughing hard as the cake hit Finn's face dead on. Everyone started laughing at Finn as he whipped off his face.

"You know I am really gonna miss this." I told him.

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Just hanging out with everyone. Laughing at Finn cause Ella threw some kind of food in his face." I chuckled.

"She does seem to do that a lot." He said.

"Yeah well that's what he gets for trying to teach her how to start a food fight." I said with a smile.

"I know what you mean though. It won't be the same without you. and I'm sure Ella will miss her mommy too. But I promise that we will call you every day and the days will fly by. We will be back in Hartford before you know it." he said giving my waist a tighter squeeze.

"It won't fly by, that month without you two was the longest month ever." I said turning in his arms to face him. He kissed me and held me close.

"I know it'll be long but I promise that well will see you as soon as we can. We will leave the day school gets out. I promise." He said kissing me again. I nodded and then turned around to face Ella again. I saw that she was now covered in cake. I laughed and pulled out of Logan's arms.

"Well it looks like it's time for your bath." I said as I walked over to her.

"I don't wanna take a bath." Finn said from next to Ella. I looked at him as I picked up Ella.

"Oh you meant her. That's fine then." He said looking away. We all laughed.

"Yeah well Finn it might be a good idea for you to take a bath too. I think you have cake in your hair." I smiled at him. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Everyone laughed again.

"He didn't have cake in his hair Rory." Colin said as he watched his friend run to the bathroom.

"I know. I just wanted to see him do that." I said smiling as I took Ella upstairs. They all laughed as they heard Finn cry out when he realized he didn't have anything in his hair.

"Your uncle Finn is crazy. I hope you know that." I told her as I filled the bath part way she clapped her hands together. I smiled at her and put her in the bath.

The rest of the weekend was spent hanging out in the house.

Sunday night was our last night and we were all sitting in the living room watching _'The Breakfast Club'_. Logan, Paris, Steph and I were on the couch with Colin and Finn at our feet. Ella was sleeping upstairs, I could hear the sound of Ella's mobile going faintly though the baby monitor.

When the movie was over Finn got up to put another in. I sighed and looked around at everyone.

"I'm gonna miss our movie nights." I said to them all. Steph took one of Paris' hands then reached over and grabbed one of mine with her other.

"Me too. I am going to miss you both so much. You both are my best girl friends. Once you leave the only girl company I am going to have is little Ella." She said giving our hands a little squeeze. I gave her one back before letting go.

"I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow." Paris said, "It seems like we just got here."

"I know what you mean." I said putting my head on Logan's shoulder.

"I think I'll actually miss you." Colin said from his spot on the floor.

"Aww Colin. We'll miss you too." I said leaning forward and hugging him. He gave me a quick hug back.

"Hey what about me. I don't get a hug?" Finn said as he put in _'Better Off Dead'_.

"Aww Finny I'm gonna miss you too." I got up and gave him a hug. He lifted me off the floor in a tight hug. He put me down and we both went back to our seats. When the movie came on Paris laughed.

"Hey Finn what is with the movies you picked out tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I felt like watching them. And if you have a problem with the movies that I picked then you can pick the next one." He said pressing play. She laughed. Just as the movie was starting I heard a noise come from the baby monitor.

"Finn press pause. I think I heard something." I said sitting up and grabbing the monitor from the table next to the couch. Logan looked at me with worry. We all paused waiting for a noise. I heard a fuss and Logan and I made to get up to go get her.

"Mama." We heard over the monitor. We all stopped and stared at it.

"Did you all hear that?" I asked a small smile coming to my face.

"That fact that she called out to you. Oh hell yeah." Steph said smiling at me.

"She said her first word." Logan said sounding dazed as he sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah. She said mama." I said with tears in my eyes. I heard her start to fuss again and looked to the stairs.

"Go get her mama." Paris said pushing my butt towards the door. I walked up the stairs and headed towards Logan and mine's room. I found her standing up holding on to the edge of the crib.

"Mama." She said holding out her arms to me. I had tears in my eyes when she said it again.

"Hey baby girl." I said walking towards her. I picked her up and kissed her.

"Did you say mama?" I asked her. as I bounced her on my hip. She said it again and it made me smile.

"Come on baby girl I think that you have some people downstairs that want to hear you speak." I said walking out of the room and back downstairs. I walked into the living room and everyone looked at me. I sat down on the couch and looked at Ella.

"Ella can you say mama?" I asked. She looked at me and extended a hand towards my face grabbing for my nose.

"Mama."

"Awww. That is so cute." Steph said. Paris and Logan were smiling. Finn looked a little shocked and Colin was looking a little impressed.

We kept Ella downstairs for a little longer as we watched the movie when it was done, I went and brought her back upstairs. I gently laid her in her crib and watched her sleep for a minute before heading back down to watch Finn's next movie choice. I was desperately hoping that someone else would talk him out of another 80/90's movie. As I made my way back I heard the beginning of "Terminator" I shook my head and I couldn't believe that Finn talked them into watching that movie. I took my place next to Logan on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"I can't believe that she is talking already. It seems like yesterday that she was born." He said into my ear. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah it does. But I am so glad that she started talking before I left. I would be so upset if she started talking after I left. Especially if she said Mama." I told him my smile fading. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad too Ace. I'm glad too." He said. We went back to watching the movie.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I woke up the next morning in our room with Logan shaking me awake.

"Ace come on you got to get up." He said. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed with a big cup of coffee in his hands for me.

"See, I knew there was a reason I said yes." I said smiling and sitting up. He laughed and handed me the coffee. I took a large gulp and smiled. He leaned in to kiss me.

"So I have Ella all ready to go and yours and Paris' bags are out in the limo. All we are waiting for is you to get ready." He said with a sad face. I gave him a sad smile when I realized what day it was today.

"How long do I have to get ready?" I asked. He sighed.

"30 minutes. It would have been longer but you didn't want to wake up earlier." He said with a small smile. I sighed and finished off my coffee. I handed him the cup and got out of bed. I stretched as I made my way to the bathroom grabbing my plane clothes on the way.

I got dressed and headed back towards our room and made sure I had everything. I didn't see anything so I made my way down stairs. I saw Paris, Logan and Ella in the kitchen. Logan handed me another cup of coffee as I walked in.

"Where's Steph, Colin and Finn?" I asked looking around for my other friends.

"They wanted to be here to say goodbye but they had to leave. Apparently my mother's party thing is tonight and they are all required to go. Their parents all want them to get ready with them. They said to say goodbye." Logan said. I nodded in understanding.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you finish your coffee." Logan told me. I looked down into my empty cup.

"I guess it's time to go then." I sighed. Paris got up and put her cup into the sink. Logan took mine and did the same. I walked over to Ella to get her out of her highchair.

"Mama." She said as she held her hands out for me to pick her up. I picked her up and held her close.

"Ready?" Logan asked us. Paris just nodded her head and headed towards the door.

"Never." I sighed as I followed her out. Logan followed me out to the limo.

It was a long and silent ride to the airport. I had Ella in my lap and I snuggled up to Logan. When we got to the airport we made our way through the paparazzi and headed in to check our bags. Paris and I took our carry-ons and we all made our way through security without saying a word.

When we reached our gate we checked in with Mr. Medina. I saw Tristan glare at Logan as we stopped in front of the gate. I didn't have the patience or the nerve to deal with him today. I turned away from him and towards Logan again with tears in my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something and my tears began to fall.

"Ace." He whispered whipping my tears.

"I don't want to leave Logan." I cried.

"I don't want you to leave either. But you have to. Otherwise we'll lose her." he said looking down at Ella who was looking up at us with wide curious eyes. More tears fell as I looked at my daughter.

"I know." I cried. Logan took Ella out of my arms and handed her to Paris. Paris gave us a small smile and took Ella to look out the window at the planes. I saw Madeline and Louise come over to Paris to see Ella. I turned away as Logan pulled me close and kissed me. I cried as I held onto him as hard as I could. I didn't want to pull apart but a hand on my shoulder made me pull away.

"Hey sorry guys but they just announced that our flight was boarding." Paris said. More tears came. I turned from Logan and took Ella from Paris. I kissed her head and held her so close. I held her for a few more minutes before Logan pulled her from my arms.

"You gotta go Ace." He said. I could hear his voice breaking. I didn't dare to look at him as I walked towards the gate. I gave the stewardess my boarding pass and I finally looked back. I saw him with tears in his eyes. I looked at Ella and she was fussing in his arms trying to get away. I assumed to try and get to me. More tears slipped out. I didn't even realize that we were moving again until I didn't see them anymore. I looked at Paris, silent tears streaming down my face. She hugged me close and escorted me onto the plane. We took our seats. I saw Tristan walk by me and I looked down. I didn't want to even think about him. I was so glad that Shira had exchanged our coach tickets for first class ones.

The plane ride was a blur to me. I spent most of it starring at a picture of me, Logan and Ella. The other part I spent sleeping. I didn't eat or drink anything the whole way home. The flight attendants gave me funny and concerned looks as I declined food and drink. But the closer we got to New York the happier I felt. I wasn't going to be truly happy until I saw them again but I was going to get to see my Mom and Luke again. And that made me smile.

Before I knew it we were heading in to land at JFK. I was happy I was going to see Mom again but I still missed my daughter and Logan. I gathered up my stuff as our plane pulled up to the gate.

"So are we going to have a wallowing night tonight?" Paris asked me as we waited for the all clear to leave. I sighed.

"Maybe. Let's see how it goes. I think I'm okay though." I told her. The fasten seatbelts sign went off and people started to get up.

"Chilton kids, we will see you all tomorrow bright and early for your schedules." I heard Mr. Medina call. I groaned as I thought about tomorrow.

"Hey do you think that the gossip twins spilled the beans about us being Haydens?" I asked as we gathered up our stuff. Paris shrugged.

"Maybe. I guess we'll see when we leave." She said as we walked off the plane. We both began to look around as we exited the plane. I spotted mom and Luke waiting for us. I nudged Paris and pointed over to Mom we both smiled and ran towards her. She saw us and ran towards us. We met up in a really big hug that knocked all three of us to the ground.

"Mom." We said as we hugged her.

"Fruits of my loins. I missed you both so much." she said as he hugged us tight. We all laughed and sat on the floor.

"Okay so I think that that tops all of the falls that we have done yet. What do you think." Mom said.

"I don't know I think this last summers was pretty damn good." I countered. She thought about it for a minute.

"Alright well I don't think we are going to ever have another one like it then. So I guess we are trying for second. Which this one was." She said back. We all laughed.

"Jeeze I swear, I'm never going to get used to you guys doing that. Every time I see it I think you all are going to break something." Luke said as he walked up to us.

"Luke!" I said standing up and hugging him. Paris got up after me and got in on our hug.

"Hey. I missed you guys." He said hugging us back.

"Missed you too." I said.

"And your coffee. Your coffee was definitely missed too." Paris said. He laughed.

"Well if it was missed so much let's go get some then." Mom said.

"Yeah." I agreed smiling. As I saw Tristan walk by my smile faded.

"We might have a problem getting out of the airport Mom." I said. She looked at me.

"What do you mean sweets?" she asked.

"Well let's just say the gossip twins know about everything and leave it at that." I told her. She nodded her head.

"I see what you mean. Okay Luke can you go see if there are any paparazzi outside while we get their luggage? If there is come back in and we'll leave a different way go out a different terminal or something." Mom said.

He nodded and went to go check. We went and got our bags and waited for Luke to return. He came back out of breath.

"They're out there all right. They are at every exit in this terminal. There is no way we can leave without them seeing us." He said. I sighed.

"Alright well I guess we are going to have to get out fast then." I sighed.

"Did you pull the car around into the loading zone?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I did. So lets go before I get a ticket." He said grabbing Paris's bags and mine. We put our sunglasses on just before we got to the door. As soon as we stepped out the paparazzi recognized us. We were swarmed. It took us a while to get through but we eventually did. Luke sped out of there as fast as he could. He took alternate routes home just incase we were followed.

When we got home I was glad to see that there were no paparazzi there. But I'm sure that would change after tomorrow or this week when someone followed us home from school. I guess we have to start locking our doors now.

As Paris and I unpacked Mom listened to the stories of what happened in Geneva. I had already told her most of the stuff about Tristan when she came at Thanksgiving and Christmas but after that she didn't really know a whole lot else. When I told her that Ella started speaking she started crying. That got me too. We spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking. I called Logan to let him know we were home safe and told him about our adventures with the paparazzi. After I talked to him, Paris, Mom and I decided to have a movie night.

----

The next day was horrible. When we got to school there were paparazzi everywhere. When we finally made it into the school the rumor mill was insane. I knew those girls were good at what they did but there was not one person who didn't know who we were at the beginning of school. In third period, Paris and I were called into the headmaster's office. He apologized for the paparazzi and promised the they would stay outside of the gates from now on. He made good on that promise but there were still a few now and then that got through.

----

After a month I got used to it. I was glad that they still didn't know where I lived though. That's why I love Stars Hallow. They protect their own. Tristan went back to his usual self once we got back. It was like he didn't remember the fact that I had Logan and I had a daughter with him. He tried to kiss me in the hallway and I slapped him. I almost thought Logan was going to jump through the phone when I told him.

----

A few weeks after that Paris and I were walking down the hall after first period.

"Hey what was up with Mom this morning? She was acting very weird." I said as we headed towards our lockers. Paris started to play with her hair.

"I don't know. I guess she had too much coffee or something." She said twirling it around her finger. I looked at her.

"Mom? Too much coffee? Never." I said as I gave her a funny look. She never played with her hair unless she was nervous. She just shrugged and kept on walking.

Something caught my eye at the end of the hall, a student I didn't recognize. I swore I knew all the girls, especially now that they had started sucking up to us. Whatever, she must be new or something. We reached our lockers and we started to pull our books for our next class out. I looked over at Paris who was still twisting her hair. I was about to ask her why she was doing that when a commotion at the end of the hall caught my attention. Normally I would ignore stuff like that but I heard a familiar accent.

"What do you mean 'inappropriate conduct'? I merely told her that I thought her breasts were marvelous specimens of womanly gorgeousness. How was I to know she was a teacher? It's only my first day, cut me some slack! Aren't people allowed to look admiringly at artistic things anymore? No, I would not call it 'ogling'." The voice was dragged off towards the headmaster's office before I had the chance to look at his face. It couldn't possibly be Finn he was in Geneva with Logan. I shook my head. I must be hearing things. I must miss them more than I thought, I'll call them when I get home. I turned back to Paris and saw that she was twisting her hair faster.

"Okay Paris what is going on? You're nervous about something. Don't try to argue, you twist your hair when your nervous. Mom was acting weird, hell even Luke was acting weird."

"Nothing's going on. I'm just nervous about college applications. We should be getting our acceptance letters any day now." She said her voice a bit too high for me to believe her.

"No, No I don't think that's it. Cause I swear I just heard Finn." She was about to say something else when I felt a pair of hands on my waist. If it was Tristan again there is no way I am going to stop Logan from coming here to kick his ass. I turned around to give Tristan a piece of my mind and my mouth dropped open. My books clattered to the floor and I was sure that everyone in the hallway was looking at us now.

"Hey Ace, fancy meeting you here." Logan said smirking at my shocked face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ace, fancy meeting you here." Logan said smirking at my shocked face. I stood there shocked.

"Logan." I finally got out after a minute.

"That's right Ace." He said smirking. I broke into a big smile and threw my arms around him and kissed him. I heard him laugh as he kissed my back. I didn't care who was watching us at this point. I was just so happy that he was here and in a Chilton uniform. That thought brought me out of my shock. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to stay Ace. Mitchum finished with that one paper early and decided to take over another one back in Hartford. So we are here for good. And it's perfectly legal." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and kissed him again. When I pulled away.

"So she can't take her away?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He shook his head.

"No way Ace. She is ours." He reassured me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I smiled and kissed him again. I finally noticed that everyone else in the hall was staring at us with wide eyes. They guessed who he was when I kissed him. I turned to Paris who had tears in her eyes and has holding a phone up. I smiled and guessed who was on the other line. I extended my hand to the phone. Paris chuckled and handed it to me.

"Mom?" I asked.

"_I'm calling you out on the house phone as we speak. Use a sick face I'm going with the sick excuse. Go have fun with your boy."_ she said. I laughed.

"I will. Thank you Mom." I said handing the phone back to Paris. She laughed said bye to Mom and then hung up. I turned back to Logan.

"So where are Colin, Finn and Steph?" I asked. He laughed.

"Headmaster's office. I'm sure you heard Finn. Colin is in there trying to get him to shut up and Steph is there because her skirt is too short." He smirked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well they better get used to it cause her skirt is exactly at regulation but it just looks shorter because of her legs." I said.

"I know we do this at every school." he sighed. I laughed.

"So you wanna get out of here?" I asked. He nodded as he kissed me again. "Then let's go." I said turning back to my locker to get my bag. He picked up my books and put them in for me. I turned to Paris.

"I know, I know I'll do the notes and then drive them to the house after school. As long as you leave me the car." She said. I took my keys out and threw them to her.

"Thanks Paris you are wonderful." I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah put it on my tombstone." She said gathering the rest of her books and heading towards class shaking her head. I went into the office alone to get my excuse slip. I saw the rest of the gang in there. I put up one finger as I turned away from them so they would know to be quiet. I walked up to the secretary with a pained face on.

"Hi, is there a pass for Rory Gilmore here?" I asked quietly. She looked at the passes on her desk. She picked one up and handed it to me.

"Here you are Miss Gilmore. I hope you feel better soon." She said giving me a sympathetic face. I nodded and pretended to cough before I ran out of the office. I laughed once the door was closed.

"What did your Mom use this time?" Logan asked.

"Called me in sick." I said showing him the pass, he laughed and shook his head.

"Alright well I guess it's my turn to go in there." He said. He walked into the office and came out a few minutes later with a pass and the rest of our friends. Steph came over and gave me a hug.

"Rory. I missed you." she said.

"Missed you too Steph." I said back Finn and Colin hugged me next. They took one look at the looks Logan and I were giving each other and they beat it. Logan and I left the school with no further trouble. We headed towards his house.

"So where is our daughter this fine day?" I asked as we got closer to the house.

"With my mother. They apparently have some shopping to do. So I bet that they are going to come back with everything that Ella will wear from now until she goes to college." He said. I smiled.

"Good so then your house is empty." I said smirking. His head snapped towards me.

"Watch the road. Your going to kill us." I said the smirk never leaving my face. He smiled and turned his head back towards the road. I could feel the car speed up. We pulled up into the driveway and notice two cars there.

"I thought you said your Mom was out shopping?" I asked as I saw her car.

"She was supposed to. Huh I guess she changed her mind. Did you wanna go to your house or did you wanna see Ella?" I didn't even answer and got out of the car. He laughed and followed me. When I walked past the second car I froze. Logan walked up behind me and stopped. He looked at the car and cursed under his breath. We both walked in the door and saw Shira and Emily in the living room. They were both standing. Shira had Ella and Emily was looking at her in distaste. We hid ourselves behind a fern.

"I am telling you Shira you shouldn't be here with that child. It will only bring scandal on your family." Emily said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. They obviously hadn't noticed us yet.

"Ella, Emily. Her name is Ella. And she isn't a scandal. She is a precious child. If you were to actually see her or spend any time with her you would know. She has a lot of her mother in her." Shira said. That made me smile a bit as Shira defended me.

"Shira that girl will only bring you trouble. I am doing you a favor by telling you to go back to Europe and taking her with you. Otherwise I will have to get the lawyers involved." Emily threatened. I scowled at her and went to go tell her to back off but Logan held me back. I looked at him in confusion. He put a finger to his lips and then pointed back at Shira and Emily.

"Oh Emily you know you would never win that court battle. Yes you may come from money. But we have more and I am sure Chris would be on my side as well." Shira threw back at Emily.

"Shira I am doing this for your own good. I am trying to protect your family name. She should have given her up when she was born. This should never have happened in the first place." Emily said. Shira scoffed.

"Emily you are being ridiculous. Rory is a great mother. Just like her mother." Shira said.

"That is what I am afraid of." Emily said. I shook my head and went to go in the room. Logan held me back again.

"That is why you don't want Rory to raise her girl. Because you're afraid that she will be her mother?" Shira asked a little shocked.

"Of course that's why. Lorelai made a huge mistake raising Rory and Paris. It ruined the life we planned for her. And now look what happened. Rory got herself pregnant and had that child. Now she is going to ruin her life too." Emily said. I couldn't believe that she called me and my daughter a mistake. It made me want to cry. Shira was about to say something when Ella saw me.

"Mama." She called and tried to wiggle out of Shira's arm. Both of the women turned towards us. We stepped out of our hiding place.

"Oh hello Rory dear. It's good to see you again." Shira said smiling. I smiled back at her as we stepped into the room.

"It's good to see you again Shira." I said. Ella kept struggling in her arms so Shira let her down. Ella walked straight to me on her wobbly legs. I picked her up when she got close.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you." I said kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and put her head on my chest.

"Hello Rory." Emily said. I looked up at her. I didn't smile.

"Grandma." I just looked at her.

"What are you doing here Rory?" she asked me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I am here to see my daughter." I said plainly.

"Yes I knew that Rory but I was wondering why you are here now. Don't you have school?" she asked.

"I did but I left early when I found out that Logan was in Hartford. I wanted to spend time with him and our daughter." I said. She looked very upset.

"Rory we had a deal." She said getting angry.

"Yes we did but as I recall your deal was for me not to bring her here. And I didn't even know that they were coming. This was as much as a surprise to you as it was to me." I snapped.

"Yes but she is still here." She snapped right back.

"Yeah she is but it was Mitchum and Shira's decision to move back here. I had nothing to do with it. And neither did Logan." I almost yelled. She just huffed and looked over to Shira.

"I still think that this was a mistake Shira, but it seems that it is no way breaking the deal I made with my granddaughter when the child was born. I guess I will be leaving now." She said seeing herself out of the house. I watched her leave then I turned to Shira.

"I am so sorry Shira I had no idea that she would show up like this." I apologized.

"It's no problem dear. I am just glad she didn't make good on her promise on taking Ella away from the two of you." she said coming over and giving me a hug. "Oh I have missed you. I am glad that we decided to move back here."

"Me too I am glad that you are here. I get to see my daughter. My fiancé and my future mother-in-law. I am very glad that you are back in Hartford." I said when she pulled away. She smiled at me.

"Well as much as I would love to stay with you three, I have a shopping date to get back to." Shira said with a smile.

"Well don't let us keep you then." I said with a laugh shifting Ella to my other hip.

"I assume that Ella is going to be staying with you?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Alright well, I'll see you later we'll work out some sort of schedule so I can see my granddaughter." She said kissing Ella on the head.

"Alright we will." I said.

"Will you be staying with Rory and Ella then?" she asked Logan. He nodded.

"Okay well check in with me tomorrow and let me know if you are staying for the weekend. I'll have Frank transfer the car seat into your car." She said giving him a hug and walking out of the room. I turned towards Logan when I heard the front door close.

"So original plans dashed. What do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"Well I was thinking that we make it an early weekend and head to Stars Hallow. Then maybe we can ask Mom or Sookie to watch Ella and then we can go back to our original plan." I said smiling at him. He smiled.

"I'll get clothes for me. You get Ella ready." He said as he ran up the stairs. I laughed as I watched him go. I looked down at Ella and laughed. She looked up at me.

"Mama." She said reaching for my face. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Let's get you packed. Shall we?" I said as I led her up the stairs and into her room.

I put her in her crib and made sure that she was holding on to the edge before I went over to her closet and pulled out her diaper bag. I put diapers, wipes and all of her other essentials in the bag before going back into her closet and getting out a duffle bag and setting it on the changing table. I went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers.

"Well it certainly looks like Grandma Shira has bought enough clothes for you. Which might be a good thing cause there is none at my house." I said as I pack her dancing coffee cup pj's that mom gave her for Christmas in the bag. After I had her packed for at least two weeks, I picked up the bag and the diaper bag before going over and picking up Ella.

"You ready to see everyone? Yeah? Cause I bet they are ready to see you. Now I gotta tell you that you are going to be passed around a lot cause they haven't seen you yet. But I promise that they all love you even though they can get a little crazy at times." I told her as I made sure she had a good grip on my shirt. I made my way back down the stairs where Logan was waiting.

"Hey there's my girls." He said as he came up and took the bags from me. Giving me and Ella kisses on the cheeks. She laughed and buried her head in my shirt.

"Are we ready to go?" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said walking over to the door and holding it open for me. After we had Ella strapped in her car seat, we were on our way to Stars Hallow.

When we pulled into the town, I saw everyone starring at us as we drove by. Whispering and wondering.

We pulled into the inn's parking lot and climbed out. Logan got Ella out of the car seat and handed her to me. We walked up the walk and into the inn. Mom was at the front desk with Michel.

"Hey Mom." I said when we got close enough. Her head snapped up.

"Hey." She said running up to us and giving us all hugs and kisses on the cheeks. She gave Ella and extra big one.

"What are you three doing here? I thought you and Logan were going to spend the day together and Shira had Ella?" she asked.

"Yeah well that was the plan but when we went to Logan's house we were surprised to find Shira and Emily." I said raising my eyebrows. Her eyes widened.

"Emily as in my mother Emily? She was at the house? Did she threaten to take Ella away? What's going on?" Mom asked a little worried.

"She did but Shira threatened right back. And she accused me of planning this and I told her off. I said that this in no way broke our deal. I didn't move her back here Logan did and that was perfectly legal." I said ranting.

"I understand perfectly. But that is enough of that talk. So what are you three doing here?" Mom asked putting her arm around my shoulder as she lead us towards the reception desk.

"Well we were kinda hoping that you or Sookie could watch her." I said smiling.

"Ahh. I see. Well I would love to watch my grand-daughter-" Mom said as we reached the desk. Michel's head popped up when he heard what Mom had said.

"Excuse me but did I hear that right? Did you just say granddaughter?" he asked looking from mom to me to Ella then to Logan them back to Ella then me then finally settling on Mom.

"Yes I did. You knew that Rory and Paris went to Geneva for a year. What did you think Rory was doing there? Skiing?" mom asked.

"Well I assumed but when she didn't come back with a kid I just thought I got it wrong." He said shrugging.

"She was just with her father that's all." I said. Michel looked at Ella again.

"Well isn't she a cutie. She looks just like you both." He said with a smile, "What is her name?" he asked.

"Lorelai, but we call her Ella." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Another Lorelai. How wonderful." He said and then walked away.

"So can you watch her? Or should we try Sookie?" I asked.

"I can take her for a while but at like three I have a meeting with a woman who wants to have her wedding here. I'll call Luke to see if he can take her then if you guys are still busy." Mom said.

"Well the rest of the gang will be at our house by then so I guess you can just pass her off to Paris and Steph."

"Alright well do you two have a car seat for me?" Mom asked.

"Yeah Logan can get it for you. I wanna go see Sookie. She hasn't formally met Ella yet." I said.

"Okay well we'll see you in a minute." Logan said as they headed out to his car.

I went into the kitchen and saw Sookie at a prep table icing a cake.

"Sookie." I said walking over to her.

"Ror, what are you doing here?" she said turning around. I smiled and shifted Ella. She smiled back and squealed and ran over to us.

"Oh my goodness. It's Ella. Oh Rory she's beautiful." Sookie said cooing over her.

After I let Sookie hold her for a bit, Logan and Mom came into the kitchen. I took Ella from Sookie and gave her a hug and a kiss before passing her to Mom. We said our goodbyes and Logan and I made our way to a hotel in Hartford.

Once we checked in, we made our way up to our room. Once in the room I turned to Logan and kissed him with everything I had.

We pulled away when we both needed air. I smiled at him. He kissed me again before we had to separate again. If only we didn't have to breathe. Then everything would be perfect.

"I love you." He said before he backed me up towards the bed.

"I love you too." I said again.

"Now where is my welcome home present?" he said in a fake demanding voice.

"I've got your homecoming present right here mister." I giggled as we both toppled down onto the bed. I was so glad that he was back, for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY CURSING ME TO OBLIVION BECAUSE YOU TOTALLY THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER BUT SADLY I HAVE HIT A WRITERS BLOCK AS TO WHAT TO WRITE BECAUSE I LOST ALL OF MY NOTES ON THIS STORY IN THE THREE MOVES SINCE I LAST EVEN ATTEMPTED TO WORK ON THIS STORY... BUT I DID FIND A DRAFT OF PART OF A CHAPTER I WROTE FOR A PREQUEL OF THIS STORY HOW RORY AND PARIS MET THE GANG AND HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER...I WAS HOPING YOU ALL COULD GIVE ME AN OPINION ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS WOULD BE INTRESTED IN READING THAT WHILE YOU WERE PATIENTLY WAITING FOR MY WRITERS BLOCK TO UN-BLOCK...**

**PLEASE RESPOND...THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND HOPEFULLY YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT VERY LONG.**


End file.
